


Billy Charms People

by Kayim



Category: Chaos (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A completely gratuitous PWP set at no specific time during the show.  No spoilers.  Thanks for Fara for the encouragement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billy Charms People

Billy knew that Michael would never do something that he didn't want to do. Which is why, as Billy dropped to his knees in front of Michael, he didn't once wonder if he was doing the right thing.

Despite what Michael was saying.

"I understand where you're coming from." Billy nodded as he tugged Michael's perfectly pressed shirt from his waistband. "I truly do, but I don't think you're listening to my point of view."

Michael stood deathly still, one hand gripping the whiskey tumbler, the other squeezed into a fist by his side, as if unable to move or break the contact. "I just don't think…"

"And that's your problem entirely, Mikey-boy. You think too much." Billy skirted his fingers across the patch of bare skin, smooth and warm. This wasn't the first time this had happened, and he prayed it wouldn't be the last, but just in case, he was prepared to relish every moment. He undid the button and slowly eased the zipper down on Michael's pants, his hands guiding the material down beautifully toned thighs. He loved Michael's legs, long and lean. A runner's legs. "What you need to do right now is relax a wee bit. Just let me handle this."

Michael sighed and closed his eyes, and Billy knew he'd won the argument this time.

Already hard beneath the soft cotton of his briefs, Michael leaned back against the hotel room wall, and Billy felt his body loosen as he finally relaxed.

"That's my boy," he said with a smile, running his hands back up Michael's thighs, slipping his fingers beneath the briefs, feeling the coarse hair curling beneath his fingertips. Billy moved his hands between Michael and the wall, pulling him closer, until he was sure that Michael must be able to feel the warm breath on his cock, even through the material.

He brought his mouth closer, pressing against the outline of Michael's cock, leaving his own damp stains on the material.

"Billy." Michael moaned the word, a plea, a beg, a question all in one. He looked down at Billy, desperation in his blue eyes.

With a smile, he slid the briefs down to Michael's thighs, allowing him access to the cock that he was so eager to get to, as well as restricting Michael's movement. He licked his lips once, before dipping his head to take the full length of Michael's cock in his mouth, as deep as he could manage.

The glass tumbler fell from Michael's hand and shattered on the floor next to them.

Michael's hands pulled at his hair, guiding him deeper, until they moved together in a perfect rhythm. His eyes closed, Billy listened to the sounds coming from Michael, soft moans that seemed so impossible from their leader, but were so beautiful to hear. Sounds that told him that Michael had finally surrendered and that he trusted Billy completely.

The pitch of the moans altered as Michael neared his climax. Billy let one hand slide down between Michael's butt, his fingers running along the sensitive skin behind his balls, while the other hand gripped tighter, pulling Michael as close to him as possible.

"Please..."

The gentle grazing of his teeth against the underside of Michael's cock was all it took to send Michael over the edge, spilling into Billy's mouth. Billy held him tight as the waves of orgasm pulsed through him, dimly aware of his own rock-hard cock pressing painfully against his pants. He stroked any piece of Michael he could reach, reluctantly pulling his mouth away to leave soft kisses across Michael's thighs and stomach.

Michael brought his hand to Billy's face, cupping his cheek, thumb caressing his swollen lips. Billy turned his head, planting a kiss on the inside of Michael's palm. Finally, he moved away, looking up. Michael's eyes were closed, his skin damp and glistening with sweat, but there was a smile on his face and Billy knew it wouldn't be the last time this happened.


End file.
